User blog:Fredy-san/Under rated stuffs...
This entry talks about some things I overlook in terms of many things. There are 4 stuffs I wanted to scribe on: 1. Biosynth is not that bad, powerful in fact.... 2. Pay grade actually makes you immortals and just balanced 3. Why flamethrower does not have enlarge despite having blast radius? 4. Max vs regen energy points; why you should take few max energy? So on to the first point: About biosynth, this also talks about hack build I just learned. Say if you have two options: 12% crit single guns + 60 HP regen OR 14% crit all guns + 20 HP regen + 30 HP on kill Hmm on early levels, below 65 or around that, I would pick the first one. But as current, my Heavy stands at level 99 with about half bar filled, I would pick the 2nd one. Why? Two reasons for that. First a normal run on zombie pods usually nets me on level 70+ an average of 300 kills under 2.30 time (150 seconds) . 150 x 40 = 6000 HP extra regained thru the round, simply 300 kills means 9000 HP extra regained. Extreme case example is VIP run with three other level 40s where as highest level, you could hoard kills. Second reason is the timing when you need the regen. HP regen is only needed when your HP is less than full = taking damage = there is zombie around. The catch is, if you often taking damage after or by the end of fight due to leftover acid pools or bloater last hit, then HP regen will be better. But if you more often taking damage by the start or middle of the fight, biosynth just maybe a better pick after all. Now hacking stuffs, 12÷ crit vs 14÷ crit on all guns.... Do I have more reason for that? I run on shockfield here as both mob and boss killers.... so.... The second point: Pay grade actually makes you immortals. On level 90 here, slightly speed-run zombie pods gives about 12k or full run gets about 16k dollars. With pay grade 25, you could get extra end money just enough to pay capital of tank / daage powerup, more if you sold the extra grenades and turrets especially above level 30. Means you can have free either tank or damage powerup on all match you play. The comparison is getting other skills. Example 25 BAE usually only means about 10% ~ 20% damage reduction on end total with players 2K armor stats, thats if you have the augments. But tank powerups does that with more stuff. One the damage immunity also works vs dark minion. Two you also gets +50% HP healing factors, so if you have two tissue repairs and 20 HP regen skill for a total of 90 HP/sec. Three, it is more easy to achieve this rather than digging **10 armor parts. On the other hand, if compared to damage skills ie field supplies or crit hit, the difference is much smaller though so it requires more calculations. But in short: if you often play fast run, dont take pay grade. If you often playing point-defense maps or doing full runs, consider it. Taking pay grade also (could be) having reduced oscasionnal-time maximum battle capability for a more stable average battle capability throughout the entire game life. It is like comparing getting damage or crit augment on one slot head part. Well if you got it, then good. Of course if you cheat money, thats another story to go. Third point: flamethrower + enlarge equals to ? BIGGER FLAME. Yup, although the increase is only from 0.4 to 0.5 blast radius. There is a fun point about the game mechanism, first the game counts the flame range by blast radius. That means about a bit longer fire range, stacking behaviout with masteries need testing though . Second is just wider AoE, visually no change though so you might start seeing some shamblers got poofed even though they dont touch the flame projectile at all. Fourth point: Max vs regen energy skill There is a noted point depending on how you use your medic skills. A) You wait or B) You spam it. This is a choice between 50 max energy point with 6 energy regen or simply 7.25 energy regen. With extra 50 max, means you can pull of some sort of skills burst without delay ie medkit 45 + bio 20 + antidote 90 energy cost. Without many explain, if the battle is sustained or the stage does not have some-sort of "catch breath / break time moment" like Onslaught or zombie pods then it is better to take energy regen. But on maps like last stand or VIP where you have breaks over waves and zombies come in burst packs, consider taking some. Category:Blog posts